Cloning
Cloning is when someone clones someone else. Appearances * Attack of the Clones * Jedi of the Republic—Mace Windu, Part I (Appear in flashback) * Jedi of the Republic—Mace Windu, Part III (Mentioned Only) * Stop, Thief! * Cat and Mouse * The Clone Wars film * Clone Cadets * Supply Lines * Ambush * Rising Malevolence * Shadow of Malevolence * Destroy Malevolence * Rookies * Duel of the Droids * Jedi Crash * Defenders of Peace * Trespass * Mystery of a Thousand Moons * Innocents of Ryloth * Liberty on Ryloth * Holocron Heist * Landing at Point Rain * Weapons Factory * The Mandalore Plot * Voyage of Temptation * Death Trap * R2 Come Home * Lethal Trackdown * The Academy * ARC Troopers * Senate Murders (Appear in flashback) * Catalyst: A Rogue One Novel * Nightsisters * Monster * Overlords * Ghosts of Mortis (Vision) * Padawan Lost * Water War * Mercy Mission * Nomad Droids * Carnage of Krell * Deception * The Box (Appear in flashback) * Bounty * A War on Two Fronts * The Gathering * A Necessary Bond * Missing in Action * The Unknown * Fugive * Orders * Voices * Sacrifice (Vision) * The Bad Batch * A Distant Echo * On the Wings of Keeradaks * Unfinished Business * Dark Disciple * Kanan 8: First Blood, Part II: The Towers of the Temple * Kanan 9: First Blood, Part III: The Canyons of Kardoa * Kanan 10: First Blood, Part IV: The Mesas of Mygeeto * Kanan 11: First Blood, Part V: The Fog of War * Revenge of the Sith * Kanan 1: The Last Padawan, Part I: Fight * Kanan 2: The Last Padawan, Part II: Flight * Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 1: The Chosen One, Part I * Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 2: The Chosen One, Part II * Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 7: The Dying Light, Part I * Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 8: The Dying Light, Part II * Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 9: The Dying Light, Part III * Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 10: The Dying Light, Part IV * Kanan 3: The Last Padawan, Part III: Pivot * Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 13: Burning Seas, Part I * Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 14: Burning Seas, Part II * Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 15: Burning Seas, Part III * Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 16: Burning Seas, Part IV * Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 17: Burning Seas, Part V * Kanan 4: The Last Padawan, Part IV: Catch * Kanan 5: The Last Padawan, Part V: Release * Ahsoka (Mentioned Only) * TK-462 * Thrawn, Part I * Rise of the Rebels * The Rebellion Begins (Mentioned Only) * Kanan 6: The Last Padawan, Epilogue: Haunt (Imagination) * Kanan 12: First Blood, Epilogue: The Ties That Bind (Appear in flashback) * The Lost Commanders * Relics of the Old Republic * Always Two There Are * Brothers of the Broken Horn * Wings of the Master * Always Bet on Chop * Stealth Strike * Leia, Princess of Alderaan (Appear on screen) * Vulnerable Areas * The Size of the Fight * Legacy * The Protector of Concord Dawn * Academy Cadets * The Honorable Ones * Shroud of Darkness (Vision) * The Forgotten Droid * The Mystery of Chopper Base * Twilight of the Apprentice * Steps into Shadow * The Last Battle * Iron Squadron * Visions and Voices * Final Round * Ghosts of Geonosis * Through Imperial Eyes * Secret Cargo * Zero Hour * Thrawn: Alliances (Mentioned Only) * In the Name of the Rebellion * The Occupation * A Fool's Hope * Family Reunion – and Farewell * Rogue One novel (Mentioned Only) * Bounty Hunt * A New Hope * A New Hope junior novel * The Adventures of Luke Skywalker, Jedi Knight * Added Muscle * Born in the Storm * Smuggler's Run * Darth Vader 1: Vader * Star Wars 4: Skywalker Strikes, Part IV * Star Wars 5: Skywalker Strikes, Part V * Star Wars 6: Skywalker Strikes, Part VI * Darth Vader 6: Vader, Part VI * Darth Vader 7: Shadows and Secrets, Part I (Vision) * Doctor Aphra 15: Remastered, Part II * Doctor Aphra 17: Remastered, Part IV * Doctor Aphra 18: Remastered, Part V * Doctor Aphra 19: Remastered, Part VI * Star Wars 43: The Ashes of Jedha, Part VI (Mentioned Only) * Lando, Part III (Mentioned Only) * Lando, Part IV (Mentioned Only) * Lando, Part V * The Empire Strikes Back * The Empire Strikes Back: So You Want to Be a Jedi? * The Empire Strikes Back junior novel * Captured on Cloud City * Return of the Jedi * Return of the Jedi: Beware the Power of the Dark Side! * Return of the Jedi junior novel * Rescue from Jabba's Palace * Bloodline (Mentioned Only) * The Ride * The Crimson Corsair and the Lost Treasure of Count Dooku * The Force Awakens (Mentioned Only) * The Force Awakens novel (Mentioned Only) * The Force Awakens junior novel (Mentioned Only) * Star Wars Adventures Ashcan (Appear in flashback) * Flight Log * Cobolt Squadron * The Last Jedi: Expanded Edition (Mentioned Only) Sources * Clone 99 in the Encyclopedia * Clone Troopers in the Encyclopedia * Star Wars: Absolutely Everything You Need to Know * Star Wars: The Force Awakens: The Visual Dictionary * Star Wars: Galactic Atlas * Star Wars: Rogue One: The Ultimate Visual Guide * Star Wars: On the Front Lines * Star Wars Super Graphic: A Visual Guide to a Galaxy Far, Far Away * Star Wars: The Rebel Files * Star Wars: Scum and Villainy: Case Files on the Galaxy's Most Notorious * Admiral Wullf Yularen in the Databank * Aleena in the Databank * Anaxes in the Databank * ARC Trooper Echo in the Databank * Central Detention Center in the Databank * Clone 99 in the Databank * Joopa Base in the Databank * WAC-47 in the Databank * Wookiee in the Databank * Y-wing Starfighter in the Databank * Yoda in the Databank